


Come play me like a card...

by TraditionalGaily



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraditionalGaily/pseuds/TraditionalGaily
Summary: While Rafael keeps Amelda from demolishing his motorcycle unintentionally, Amelda is still set to make Rafael pay for the nightly disturbances he was forced to endure...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, what can I say...  
> Oh, I know. Mainly it were the new Episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged by Littlekuriboh, that inspired me to write this abomination.  
> And listening to a lot of Blackhearted Revolutionary Songs.  
> So I couldn't help slipping in fragments of a special song.  
> Enjoy

Amelda was lying beneath his beloved bike making some minor readjustments. Readjusting in fact, what he had furiously broken just minutes ago.  
And again his hands were trembling, did he dare think about what he had witnessed.  
The moans, the two dark silhouettes moving lasciviously, outlined against the dim lit room…

Pling

The screw had simply cracked under the pressure he had exposed it to absentmindedly. Two more blows took care of it, the third one causing a dent.  
There was a strained sigh.  
He got up cursing this stupid and cold stone-floors before he started rummaging through his spare parts.  
If this culture had been this great, why had they not invented some sort of under-floor heating system, he asked himself, tossing a few engine parts over his shoulder.  
And why on earth didn’t they invent proper doors, solid ones not just curtains separating their laughably small rooms, so he would not be forced to listen to every mindless conversation the other two were having.  
Eventually he had found what he had looked for, obviously right at the bottom of the box and once again disappeared underneath his machine.

Come to think of it, Amelda had not had a proper night’s sleep for a long time, mainly due to Varon’s nocturnal activities.  
He snorted.  
This guy was insatiable. Every night he involuntarily perceived, and fortunately only audibly, the same sequence, the same scenario.  
There were the soft almost bashful moans followed by his aroused panting culminating in lust filled cries and wheezes.  
If only their organisation had a few more members Amelda thought to himself, then one’s absence might not be detected right away…  
Gladly he would have fed Varon’s soul to the power of the Orichalcos, but he was afraid of someone, specifically Dartz, noticing it and had thought better of it.  
Until now.

Unfortunately there had been another reason for his sleep-deprivation.  
Oh, yes this isolated life sure had its drawbacks.  
But while some satisfied their discomfort manually in solitude, others would cooperate on this matter.  
And bluntly speaking, it was just sex.  
Plain and, to Amelda’s delight, quite enjoyable sex.  
Oh, he had spent some rather pleasant nights with him. Rafael obviously, not that uncivilised brute.  
Over the last few months they had established a particular relationship, shared a fairly intimate acquaintance.  
It made their dwelling inside these ruins almost bearable. Well almost, he snorted feeling once again the iciness trapped inside those ancient stones slowly seeping through the blanket he was lying on.  
But it had been an improvement.  
When he had felt him breathing down his neck, touching his chest fondly, caressing his thighs…

A bent wrench hit the opposite wall with a clang.  
Again Amelda sighed, rubbing his face agitatedly, unaware of the oily stains his fingers left on his cheeks colouring in rage.  
This all had gone so horribly wrong.  
He looked up at his disassembled motorcycle.  
“You want just what I got, but you can’t fool me”, he whispered to himself, lost in thought.  
His hand trailed fondly over the refurbished pipes, his fingertips caressing the strong metal.  
“’Cause I’m not your bitch and you can’t use me.”

After the quick departure of his former wrench, his hand searched desperately for a replacement but instead it found a hand touching his.

Great, now what did _he_ want?

“Number 6 please,” Amelda’s muffled voice protruded from underneath his bike. His outstretched hand was rewarded with the desired tool.

“Mending again?”

“Mh.”  
Again the scraping of metal as the resisting screws were forced into place was the only thing disturbing the oppressive quietness.  
Eventually Amelda finished his work and started scrubbing and polishing the readjusted plate.

With one swift movement Rafael had pulled Amelda free, together with the cloth he had been lying on while working underneath his motorcycle.

Oh dear, Amelda thought to himself. Those years in solitude on this isolated island sure had left a mark on Rafael’s social interaction.  
He let himself be dragged onto his make-shift bed where Rafael started dry-humping his hips impatiently.

“Complicated traitor comes to me,” he whispered to himself.  
Amelda started disrobing Rafael teasingly slow, which caused his partner to growl in annoyance. Petulantly Rafael was tugging at Amelda’s belts which he unfastened cooperatively just enough so that Rafael could hastily dispose of his trousers.  
Having exposed the sufficient parts of his pale body, Rafael commenced at palpating his tender skin fondly before his zealous fingers disappeared underneath Amelda’s top searching for his, induced by the coldness, already hard nipples.  
Amelda moaned excitedly and buried his nails into his oily cleaning rug while Rafael fondled and rubbed this delicate spots in an all too pleasurable manner. Then Rafael licked and kissed his way hungrily over his chest and abdomen.

“Save your kisses baby I aint gonna buy it.”Amelda chuckled dismissively, pulling Rafael’s head upwards.  
Rafael searched his gaze, mistaking his coldness for submission.  
He pulled the reserved Amelda into his lap, rubbing his orichalcos-stone-hard erection against his shivering thighs.  
Amelda grunted in annoyance as his partner was trying unsuccessfully to conquer his unresisting body by force.

“You are hurting me,” Amelda commented indifferently.

Before he could have protested Rafael had picked up some of the lubricating oil Amelda regularly applied on his bike and misused it to facilitate his imminent intrusion.  
Amelda bit down hard on Rafael’s shoulder while he conquered his tensed body vigorously. A few quick thrust followed leaving him speechless while his hands scratched helplessly over his oppressor’s back.

“You’re disgusting,” Amelda hissed while Rafael pulled his chest closer to his, thereby ensuring a deeper and more intense penetration.  
To his shame Amelda felt his body betraying him as he was aware of the heated flesh pulsing between his thighs as his hips started moving of their own accord.  
This submissive initiative was rewarded by a brief kiss and a satisfied chuckle on Rafael’s behalf.

Rafael cast a glance at the disassembled bike.  
“If you ride your bike like you’re riding me I’m not at all surprised you have to fix it this frequently.”  
“Shut it,” Amelda cut him off by burying his nails in Rafael’s shoulder, thereby eliciting a pleased hiss.

Rafael picked up the pace, moaning and grunting unabashedly as he increased his grip on the exhausted body covered in cold sweat resting in his arms.

“You smell nice,” Amelda panted between thrusts.  
“Piss off.”  
“No, seriously,” Amelda chuckled. His scratch marks had drawn blood and he felt the drops trickling down Rafael’s hurt back as he once more sunk his nails unnecessarily ruggedly into his skin.  
“Some kind of oil, perhaps?” he asked  
He moaned unabashed while biting and sucking his way up Rafael’s bruised neck.  
“It’s just that I thought only Varon used this kind of engine lubricating oil,” Amelda whispered into Rafael’s ear while lapping at his cheeks.  
To his satisfaction he felt the body underneath him freezing in shock  
“Oh, he must have been delighted when you examined his exhaust.”  
“Or perhaps you just helped greasing his instrument.”

In one swift movement which was accompanied by an animalistic scream of rage he pushed the struggling Rafael down, their heated bodies rolling agitatedly in constant fight over dominance down from the make-shift bed onto the cold stone floor. Bites and kicks followed, but to Amelda’s pleasure and Rafael’s displeasure, they resulted in Amelda pinning Rafael down.  
He disposed of his belts, tethering the resisting Rafael up in a more practical position.  
“Did you think I would not notice you shagging him?” he screamed while gagging the still fighting Rafael with his cleaning rug.  
“You and that brute panting and wheezing, crying out your name…“  
Rafael stared in horror at the seal of orichalcos appearing on Amelda’s forehead.  
Some more desperate screams accompanied by rather forceful blows followed.

“You’re a two-faced traitor; two-faced liar!” he screamed while lunging at him and biting down hard on his shoulder, his tongue lapping at the trickling blood protruding from Rafael’s broken skin.

Amelda’s hand travelled down Rafael’s shivering body where it encountered between his thighs his undisturbedly erect member.  
Amelda chuckled, his fingers caressing the aroused flesh.

He grabbed his head forcefully by his chin, yanking it upwards while removing the cleaning rug from his mouth.  
Then he positioned himself over Rafael’s face, rubbing his, stimulated by his rage, throbbing member against his cheeks.

Amelda slipped two eager fingers into Rafael’s mouth thereby forcing it open before he started exploring his oral cavity further.

Kneeling over his entrapped partner, he started pushing and shoving his agitated member deeper into the delightfully warm tightness.  
Amelda moaned unabashedly as he felt the soft and moist entrance clasping around his delicate parts, Rafael’s tongue pleasing his throbbing arousal so enjoyably.  
He panted while his hips moved on their own accord, picking up the pace.

“Oh, does your heart beat too?” Amelda asked mockingly burying his nails into the exact spot where Rafael’s carotid artery was anxiously throbbing beneath his touch.

With all the built up pressure, deriving from the past days discharging in one pleasantly moment of joy, he felt his entire body loosen up as the last drops were obediently swallowed by Rafael.

Amelda got up panting and shivering, crawling back to his make-shift bed. Of course Rafael was probably exhausted, crushed and profoundly unsettled due to his earlier humiliation.  
But just to be on the safe side he could always gag him with his cleaning rug and force his head under water until no more air would float to the surface.


End file.
